The Call
by Whisperwill
Summary: There is a goat living in a dump who will soon be transformed into a sheep.  One shot.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Bible. Who can own God's words? I'm not making money by posting this story.**

**A/N: Originally completed in 2008.**

**The Call**

Once upon a time there lived a she-goat with long, shaggy brown hair. The goat lived in a garbage dump, and she was very happy. Many other goats lived close by, and they all got along splendidly. The shaggy she-goat didn't seem to notice how foul her environment was. She was perfectly content despite the oppressive stink in the air, the flies, and the rats that scurried around. On the contrary, she thought the garbage was wonderful. At night, she lined her sleeping place with the softest bits of garbage. When she felt like it, she rolled in garbage until her whole body was plastered in muck. She even ate garbage.

One day, a man came to the dump. In contrast to the dark, ugly refuse around him, he was clean and bright. The goats all stared at him as he passed. Sometimes he would call out to the goats near him. They all ignored him. Often he would reach out imploringly, touch the horn of one, or stroke another's head. The goats shied from his hands, flicking their ears irritably. They couldn't understand this man or what he wanted, and anyway they weren't interested in him.

The man began to speak. Gazing curiously at him from behind a heap of garbage, the she-goat cocked her head. She couldn't comprehend his language. So busy was she trying to decipher his speech that she didn't notice that he was coming toward her. When he stopped next to her, she suddenly realized that he was much too close. With a "baaa-a-aaah!" she galloped away.

But he followed. And she ran. And he followed. This went on all day, until the sun began to go down. Finally, fed up with his endless persistence, his endless talk, the she-goat turned and rushed at him. She charged, head lowered, to butt him away. Couldn't he see that she didn't want him?

Suddenly she came to a jarring halt—the man had caught her deftly by the horns and stopped her cold. She glared into his eyes, and was startled at the depth of love she saw there. He gazed at her so compassionately, so gently. His hand stroked her ear like a soft breeze. Then—

He turned away. Without quite knowing what she was doing, she ran after him.

"Baaa-a-aaah?" she asked. _Please stay?_

He spoke softly—and she could understand him! "No. I can't stay. But you can come."

"Baaa-a-a?" she brayed, confused. _Come?_

"Yes. Follow me." He walked away. She trotted after him. Her mind was wavering with indecision. She didn't want to leave—she loved the dump, she loved her friends, and most of all she loved the garbage.

"Ba-a-aa?" _Will there be garbage where we go?_

"No. No more garbage, ever again."

The she-goat stopped dead. No more garbage, ever? She couldn't just give it up. That was unthinkable!

He reached down and tugged on her horn. "Follow me," he repeated. His voice was full of love and kindness, but she could hear the urging beneath. She looked into his eyes, which were pleading her to obey his command. She knew that he only wanted what was best for her . . . but could she really leave her old life behind?

She looked from his spotless robe to the goats around her. They were content to continue wallowing in the garbage. She gazed back into those eyes, so deep, so full of emotion, that she felt as though she could fall into them forever.

She was beginning to see that everything around her was bad, but he was—and had always been—good.

And she wanted to go with him, wherever he would lead.

"Follow me," he said again, his voice warm and calm.

And she did. And as they left the dump behind, her shaggy, tangled hair vanished. In its place was soft white wool. She was a sheep now, and happily skipped after her shepherd into the sunset.

(: The End :)

**A/N: This story is symbolic, kind of like Jesus' parables. The she-goat with long brown hair? I'm a girl with long brown hair. The man? Jesus Christ. The dump? A life of one who gladly lives in sin. The call? The call of the gospel. In Matthew 25, Jesus talks about the sheep (the believers) and the goats (the unbelievers), the basis for this story. And in John 10 He says, "My sheep listen to my voice; I know them, and they follow me" (verse 27, NIV). When one believes that he is the Christ, the Son of God (John 20:31), and loves Him, and in loving Him, obeys what He commands (John 14:15), then he is a sheep.**

**Anyway, if you have comments, questions, or think I got my facts wrong, please let me know. The Bible is my favorite conversation topic. :D**


End file.
